


When We're Alone Together

by MissJanjie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJanjie/pseuds/MissJanjie
Summary: In the wake of the public end of their relationship, Brooke Lynn and Vanessa swore they weren't going to let 'branjie' happen at DragCon. Instead, they choose to indulge with Kameron and start to realize it's a lot more than just an alternative.





	When We're Alone Together

“I thought we weren’t doing this,” Brooke Lynn gestured between the two of them, “Anymore.”

Vanessa shrugged, swinging their interlocked hands with a distinctly casual flair as they walked down the nearly empty hall. “It doesn’t count if it’s a threesome.”

“Says who?”

“Says me, bitch. Now shut up, he gon’ meet us in five.” The two of them sat in the dining area of the convention center, their only company a few tired Starbucks baristas and some stragglers from an adjacent convention. Perhaps on any other day, two drag queens--especially these two in particular--sitting at a table would garner some attention, but anyone left couldn’t have cared less, much to their relief.

Five minutes had barely passed when Kameron plopped himself down in a free seat. “Oh shit, you guys are still in drag? Do y’all wanna butch up before we go?” Ironically enough, he was the odd one out.

“Yo, I’m untucked so I’m good to go. Rest of this shit can come off at the hotel.” Vanessa scrolled through his phone, liking the tagged meet and greet pictures on Instagram.

The fact that the three of them were in the same hotel was no accident, but they weren’t exactly going to call attention to it. If they flew under the radar, they could have more fun – that was their train of thought. Besides, it was so rare for the three of them to be in the same city, let alone the same building. It would have been the missed opportunity of the century to _not_ have one of their sporadic ménage-a-trois.

After another brief waiting period, they loaded up in a van for the relatively short ride. “You know,” Kameron remarked, “You guys were remarkably well behaved. Guess being on the opposite sides of the room helped though, huh?”

Both of them looked away, pushing out awkward laughs. “It didn’t hurt,” Brooke admitted. They were painfully aware of how everyone saw them – how they struggled to hide the fact that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other whenever one entered the other’s field of vision. Initially they didn’t mind, but it had made sorting out their feelings all the more difficult.

But that wasn’t what they were here for. No, they had the single intention of reigniting the sparks they both had with Kameron. It often felt that their chemistry with him almost matched the one with each other. And as far as they were concerned, it was perfect. That was what led to the three of them in Brooke’s hotel room, taking a moment to decompress before the real fun began.

“God, I’ve missed you guys.” Kameron chuckled, he and Vanessa both half-dressed and making out while Brooke finished getting out of drag. Something of a near-perfect synchronicity developed whenever the three of them got together. Kameron and Vanessa were kissing and groping like high schoolers, and Brooke Lynn was able to seamlessly slip into the action – it wasn’t long until the three of them were at each other like rabbits.

“We missed you too, baby.” Vanessa hummed, kissing up his neck while his hand wiggled its way into Brooke’s sweatpants, wrapping it around his length and starting steady strokes that matched the speed of the languid kissing the three of them shared. “And I’mma have you to myself on tour,” he added with a smirk.

Brooke Lynn’s brow quirked. It wasn’t jealousy in his expression – if anything there was intrigue. It hadn’t occurred to him that the two of them could, and quite possibly would, hook up while on tour. But it made sense – he and Vanessa certainly took advantage of the time they had together on tour, and there was something to be said about familiarity when bouncing from one city to the next. “Gonna need someone to keep you satisfied without me,” he teased.

“He’ll be in good hands.” Kameron promised, cupping Vanessa’s chin to plant a pointed kiss on his lips. As much as he loved being the filling in this sandwich of theirs, some one-on-one time did seem appealing. His gaze drifted to Brooke, then back to Vanessa. “Why don’t you start sucking your totally platonic buddy off while I prep you?” he suggested with a light laugh.

Vanessa’s cheeks flushed red. “Bitch.” He clicked his tongue, though he did follow the suggestion, kicking his shorts off and getting on his hand and knees.

Brooke, helpfully, had already tossed his sweats aside and sat up with his legs apart, guiding his part-time lover’s head down without applying any pressure, his head tilting back and a soft moan escaping when he felt the familiar mouth around his cock. “There we go, baby.” He praised.

And Kameron took up his task promptly, slicking up two fingers with lube that came from a travel-sized bottle and gingerly worked in one, then another, listening to the stifled moans his actions caused with a smirk. He slowly worked up to the pace Vanessa was bobbing his head at, eventually adding a third finger as well.

“I know how much you missed being the center of attention,” Brooke teased gently, carding his fingers through Vanessa’s hair. “Got a taste of it with those long meet and greet lines, made you need it where it counts.” He had always been so fond of the way Vanessa soaked up attention and praise in the bedroom. He supposed he enjoyed the way it made him feel needed, and it tended to work both ways. Eventually, he let his gaze drift back towards Kameron. “You think he’s ready?”

Kameron nodded, using his free hand to roll the condom down his length. He pulled his fingers out and waited just until he heard Vanessa start to whine before getting up on his knees behind him and steadily eased himself in, stilling for a moment when he bottomed out, then began thrusting at an even pace. He looked down, watching the way Vanessa’s ass bounced each time their bodies met, listening to the sound it made. “Isn’t he pretty?”

“Beautiful,” Brooke Lynn agreed. The two of them leaned in and shared several deep kisses, trying not to disrupt the rhythm they’d developed. “It’s also the quietest you’ll ever get him, that’s a plus,” he laughed, only to suddenly wince. “Hey! No pinching!”

“Don’t be rude, baby.” Kameron scolded, smacking Vanessa’s ass between thrusts. Even though there was no verbal response, Kameron and Brooke exchanged smug grins, knowing Vanessa was doing what he was told.

Brooke tilted his head back, letting out a guttural moan. “Fuck, fuck I’m close,” he warned, but he knew Vanessa well enough to know he didn’t need to calm down or pull out. He knew that as he arched his hips and rode out his orgasm that his ex would readily swallow as much as he could. After being proven right, he pulled out and leaned down to kiss him. It was somewhere in between the heated, sloppy kisses during sex and the soft, languid ones they shared back when cuddling was ‘allowed’.

It didn’t take long for Vanessa’s moans to fill the room. Brooke watched with a smirk as he made his way to Kameron’s side. One hand rest on his cheek to pull him into a kiss while he angled his other hand to jerk Vanessa off in tandem with Kameron’s thrusts, both of them getting off one after another.

Silence--relative silence, at least--followed, panting and heavy breathing still lingering as the three of them came down from the post-coital high. And still wordlessly, they made their way under the covers to share the warmth in each other’s company – cuddling was allowed in threesomes according to their inconsistent rulebook. Very little about these arrangements were consistent, but that seemed to be the way they all liked it.

“Y’all spoil me. Bet no one else ending they DragCon getting dicked down by the show’s top trade,” Vanessa was bathing in the afterglow, comfortably nestled between the two taller men.

“Are we the top trade? Or do you just have a type?” Brooke teased and kissed his forehead.

“Does it matter?”

Brooke Lynn looked from Vanessa to Kameron and shrugged. “Guess not, I’m not complaining.”

“Hey, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it,” Kameron chimed in. “We better organize our schedules, see if we can get this happening a little more frequently.”

Brooke and Vanessa nodded in agreement, the three of them already wondering if Brooke could ‘run into them’ during the tour. 


End file.
